Emerald Pain
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Poem I thought of a few months ago. When Raven drops a piece of paper and Beast Boy finds it, what secrets will be reveled? Please R&R!


**Okay guys, this is a poem I wrote probably a few months ago in math class. I just randomly decided to add on to it 'cause I was super borde. (Yes, I just spelled "Bored" right without spellcheck, it's a mirical ;) ) It's in Raven's point of view and I have to say, I'm damn proud of it. It's pretty OOC and very, VERY fluffy!**

**I Don't Own Teen Titans**

**Emerald Pain**

_You're gone,_

_Stolen, _

_Hypnotized by her._

_There's no reason_

_To continue living_

_In this pain._

_She forgot_

_Then remembered _

_Everything._

_How she broke _

_Your fragile heart_

_Hoe she saved us _

_In the end._

_Forgiven and excepted_

_Back into our lives._

_I Love You_

_More than anything_

_But you don't care. _

_You love her and her_

_Miss America blue eyes._

_There's no way to end _

_This torture._

_Brought on by you._

_The urge to kiss you_

_And your soft green lips_

_Or to run my fingers through_

_Your pine tree hair_

_Gives me this _

_Emerald Pain._

Beast Boy finished reading and placed the piece of paper on the kitchen counter. When he saw something drop out of Raven's book, he didn't expect to see that. After picking it up and reading it over three more times, Beast Boy realized something. She mentioned someone with green lips and pine tree hair, which probably meant green as well. Was he the one causing her this "Emerald Pain"?

The doors slid open and the sent of lavender filled Beast Boy's nose. He didn't even have to hear her say, "Beast Boy?" to know it was her.

"Yeah Rae." Beast Boy turned to look at her. God she was beautiful. Perfect, violet coloured hair, flawless grey skin. And her eyes. Beast Boy could get lost just thinking about them.

"Have you seen a piece of paper? It has some stuff on it that I don't want people reading."

"You mean this Rae?" Beast Boy held up the poem and Raven's eyes went wide.

"You didn't read it did you?" Raven's worst fears were conformed when Beast Boy nodded his head.

"You wrote it when I was dating Terra after she got her memory back didn't you." He didn't even have to ask to know.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I-it could b-be about anyone!"

"But it's not about anyone is it Raven." Beast Boy still didn't ask, "It's about me, and you, and Terra."

The young empath said nothing. Slowly, a tear started to stream down her cheek, followed by another. "So what if it is?" She mumbled, turning around to leave. "You don't care anyway." She began to walk away but was stopped by a firm, green hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Raven," he spun her around, "Ever thought that maybe you're my Amethyst Pain? That you've hurt me like I've hurt you?" Raven's expression changed from a hurt one to a confused one.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Beast Boy put the paper back on the counter, "I mean that I love you. The only reason that I haven't told you is I thought you hated me. Why do you think I was with Terra? She was a crush, nothing more and nothing less." The changeling brought his face closer to the stunned young woman.

"Tell you you're not joking, tell me this is all real and I'm not dreaming it up." Raven backed up, only to run into a wall.

Pinning her against the wall by putting one hand by her waist and one by her shoulder, Beast Boy moved his face even closer to Raven's than before. "Would I really joke about something like this?" Raven shook her head. "Exactly. I'm pretty sure that it's real And answer me if it's a dream." Beast Boy brought his lip's to Raven's. The moment they connected electricity ran through their bodies.

"Beast Boy." Raven breathed. Beast Boy took that moment to stick his tongue in Raven's mouth. Her pale arms wrapped around Beast Boy's neck as his strong, muscular arms wound around her waist. A gasp escaped Raven's lip's when Beast Boy playfully nipped at her lip. They pulled apart, both panting. "Defiantly not a dream."

A smile spread across Beast Boy's face, with his fang poking out to the left. Leaning against the wall, Raven tried to catch her breath. "Didn't think so." Beast Boy whispered as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

**Just random blabble. Hope you enjoyed! **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
